Estoland: The Quest Continues
by Blackraven10187
Summary: **Chapter 5 is now up!** A fic that I did in honor of the fourth Lufia being released. What will happen to the gang when they meet up in Estoland? Also Wain/Seena (Duh).
1. Journey to Estoland

Author's Note:  This is my first romance fic, so if it does suck, please don't flame too much…  Oh, and the pairings are:  Wain/Seena, and Dei/Aima (I know Lurisa likes Dei, but I'm still going to say these two are a couple).

**This fic is in honor and gratitude of Taito announcing the Fourth Lufia for this April of 2003: [Lufia: and the Ruins of Lore].  I think I speak for all Lufia fans when I say that we express our deepest gratitude to the company that created the best RPG game ever.  **

(Bows deeply to the Taito CEO and production manager)  

(Update: 3/13/03:  Thanks to Doc, the ages in this fic are now fixed.)

Ages:                Wain- 18                      Seena- 17                    Dei- 24                        

Aima-26                       Melphis-20

                        Randolph- 72               Deckard- 32                Mousse- Dunno            

Yurist- 27                     Ruby- 21                      Isaac- 43                      

Milka- I dunno, natsume.com said she's 25, but that's not correct.  She was there when the first Doom Island War began, so about…  225?

Speech ""         Thoughts ''       

Oh, and this fic is a month after Seena is 'revived' and her and Wain kiss at the end of the 'ending sequence' (After that, I've become obsessive over Lufia 3 and 4.)

**Estoland: The Quest Continues**

Seena stood looking out over the bow of the ship, her blue vest and her pristine dress rippling in the breeze.  It had been a month since she 'came back' to get a second chance for life with Wain.  

'Wain…' she murmured quietly, the fresh ocean breeze taking the words from her lips as soon as she spoke them.  She froze, startled, when a pair of muscular arms came around her, but soon realized who it was that was embracing her. 

 "What are you doing all up here by yourself?"  A certain red-haired man spoke quietly from behind her.  She smiled slightly.  It had been two weeks since they had boarded the ship bound for Estoland, the unexplored continent.  "I'm just thinking…"  

"About what?"  Wain said softly, gently holding her to him. 

 "About old times, about our friends, and about…  about us."  She blushed slightly at the last part, and then turned to face her boyfriend.

"How long is it until we arrive?"  Seena asked, her eyes locked onto Wain.  "Oh, about two more weeks."

All of the sudden, the lookout shouted.  "A ship!  Two of them!  They seem to be fighting!!"  

The captain strode towards Wain and Seena.  "So, what shall we do?"  He asked, since it was Wain who was paying for the voyage.  

"Well, seeing that we may be able to help them out, why not?"  "Stupid!!" Seena smiled a little.  

"How do you know that it's not a trap by two pirate ships to catch us and rob us?"  "Because."  Wain replied simply.  

This was definitely not the answer that she had been looking for.  "Seena.  Look at that ship.  Doesn't is seem a little familiar?"  He pointed to the smaller ship, which had a blade placed over the bow.  

"Wait.  Isn't that… _Deckard's_ ship?!"  Seena asked, her eyes round with surprise.  "Yes it is, unless there's another ship out there with a steel blade mounted on the prow.  Let's go and say hello, shall we?"  He turned to the balding captain who had been standing there the whole time. 

 "Alter course for those ships.  We want to make a slight detour for a few friends…"  "OK, but, if this ship gets damaged in any way…"  He trailed off.  "Then we'll pay you double to bring us over, and then you can leave."  Wain said, simply.  

"Agreed.  Change course for the two ships!!"

The small merchant ship began to sway, and sped up, as the mainsails were unfurled and swept out by the wind, pushing them towards the ship with the blade on it…

On Deckard's Ship

            "Take that for trying to take my ship!"  Deckard cleaved the pirate he had been fighting in two.  He stood up, and looked around at Dei and Aima, who had both decided to hitch a ride with him.  Dei had just finished taking care of two minor pirates, and Aima had taken care of three.  

He smiled, and then all three of them advanced on the pirate boss.  "Now, surrender, you pirate scum!  We outnumber you!!"  "Never!  Launch the second wave!"  The man shouted.  

            "Now, it seems that the tide has turned…" The Pirate Boss smiled smugly, at the twelve pirates behind them.  "Now, we outnumber you!"  

"Not quite."  A voice rang out, as two pirates exploded into a pile of gore, blood and still-moving organs.  

            "Who are you?"  The Pirate Boss, (A/N:  Another one, not the one that Wain and co. defeated in the game.) said, shakily, cowering behind his men.  Then, as the mess of blood finally settled, it revealed a second ship behind them, and a person standing there; to be more precise, a man wielding a red sword adorned with silver inscriptions.  Deckard, Dei and Aima's mouths dropped, all as one.  

"Wain?!!"  They all asked.  "Yep, it's me.  Now, let's finish this off, Seena."  Wain turned his head to tale to a woman who was standing serenely holding a blue staff.  

"SEENA!!??"  Now, all three's mouths broke through the deck and penetrated two decks before they just stopped and hung.

            They stood there, dumbly observing as Wain and the woman, 'Seena' as Wain had called her, skillfully took out the last of the pirates, and Wain decimating the Boss with a well-placed Bolt Sword.  When the Pirates had been defeated and their ship sunk, Deckard, Dei and Aima approached the two.  

            "Wain?"  Dei was the first to speak.  "You _do_ know that Seena died a year ago.  It's an insult to her memory if you let yourself be deceived by this idiot trying to pose as her."  Dei finished, narrowing his eyes at 'Seena', both Deckard and Aima nodding at his words.  

"Dei!  How dare you speak like that to Seen-"  "Wain.  Stop this.  I would feel this way too, so don't blame them for it." The girl had turned and was not addressing Wain with a clam voice.  "What do you mean?  They had just insulted you, and now you're defending them?"  "Wain…"  

Wain turned to the rest of them, his eyes blazing at the injustice he felt.  'Why are they deriding her, when we all should be happy when she's returned to us?'  "Now, all of you: I want you to apologize to Seena now.  We all should be happy now, and-" 

'Seena' had cut Wain off, this time, she seemed impatient, kind of like the real Seena, Deckard thought.  "STUPID!!!"  

Now, Deckard was sure that it was Seena, only she had that kind of temper.  "I already told you that it doesn't matter!"  "Oh, okay…"  Wain spoke in a soft, reduced voice.  

"I'm sorry, Wain, I didn't mean to sound like that…"  Seena strode over and hugged Wain, while he hugged back, now oblivious to Deckard, Dei and Aima.

"Seena?  Is that really you?"  Dei tried to start a conversation.  "Yes, it really is me."  Seena turned, and faced the three, letting the three see the tears in her eyes for the first time. 

 "Aww, don't cry, Seena.  We all know you missed my good looks, but-"  Dei stopped abruptly when she whapped him across the side of his head with her staff, eyes blazing in a similar fashion to Wain's.  "That's not it!"  Seena's eyes returned to normal, but the tears were still there.  

"It's just…  It's just that…  Just that I haven't seen all you guys for so long…"  Her voice broke, and all of the friends came to hug her and console her.

When that was over, she smiled at the three of them, her hand still holding Wain's.  "Thanks for accepting me back as your friend."  She spoke so softly, it was almost inaudible.  

"Don't worry, that's what we friends are here for," Aima smiled warmly at the younger girl.  

"Also, when did you and Wain get together?"  Dei popped in, breaking the warm feeling of the moment.  Seena's face, along with Wain's, immediately flushed a bright crimson.  "We'll tell you that on the way to Estoland, I am assuming you're going there too?"  Wain spoke to the rest of the group, as the ship sailed onward towards Estoland...

Author's Note:  Do you approve?  This was just a random ficcy that I decided to write, since it turns out the Fourth Lufia isn't gonna be about Estoland, and there isn't going to be anymore Sinistrals in it…  Darn.  Oh well, at least in this fic, I can explain what happened between now and the 4th Lufia (whatever that's gonna be about).

Anyway:  Next time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues:  What will happen along the journey to Estoland?  Will the others be there (that's a given, it's said at the end of the game after killing Zalbak)?  What will happen between Wain and Seena?  What will the others think about Seena coming back to life?**

Next Time on:  **Estoland:  The Quest Continues**: **_Arrival!_**

Author's note:  In this fic, I will be basing it on _my_ game ending:  Wain is level 85 and the Egg dragon _has_ been defeated and will be making a few appearances to help the characters out.  Also, if you have any pairing suggestions between the other members of the old 'gang', please do tell.  Thanks, your opinion is important to me.

Please Review!

-Blackraven


	2. Arrival!

Disclaimer:  I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so here it is:  I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MOVES (ie Holy Sword, Ice Crush, Finaldance), OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO Natsume or Taito.

Author's Note:  All ideas accepted.  Thanks to all the reviewers who actually read the first chapter…

Also, someone, somewhere, got the idea stuck into my head that the Dual Blade was lost after defeating Zalbak, so I'm incorporating it into my story.

And now onto…

**Estoland: The Quest Continues**

Ksshhhh… Ksshhhh… Ksshhhh…

Deckard stood against the railing of the wooden ship, listening to the ocean waves as they rose and broke under the ship's bow, a faint smile on his lips as he watched Wain and Dei spar on the deck.  

"Ha!  Got you there!"  Dei swung his sword at Wain's torso, only to have it blocked by a quick flash of the Alum Blade.  "Oh, no you don't!"  Dei swung again, but Wain blocked it with his shield, and feinted towards the left, fooling Dei who had brought his shield around to block, and stopped his blade, now next to Dei's jugular.

They both lowered their weapons, and shook hands.  "Good, Wain.  I see you've gotten better."  "Same to you, old friend."  

They went down to the hold to put their weapons away.  

Right after they went down, Aima and Seena came up onto the deck, respectively clad in a white toga with golden lining and a blue vest with silver lining.  The two walked over to where Deckard was standing.  

"Deckard, do you know where Wain and Dei are?"  Aima asked, her expression as peaceful as the ocean breeze that was blowing.  "Yes.  They have just gone to the hold to put their weapons away, since they just finished sparring."  Deckard replied.  

"Oh, then we'll wait for them, right Seena?  Seena?"  Aima had turned to the young lady, who was staring into the horizon.

"Hmm?  Oh, I'm so sorry!  I wasn't paying attention."  The girl turned, her cerulean hair rippling in the moist ocean breeze.  Aima smiled at her.  

"Deckard?"  Seena's bottomless eyes were now gazing serenely upon Deckard, causing the older man to glance away from her.  "How long until we arrive at Estoland?"  Deckard was just about to reply when Wain and Dei, who had just came onto the deck, pointed out something.

"Hey, Deckard…  Is it just me, or are those storm clouds?"  Wain spoke, pointing at the quickly gathering storm clouds, which were moving speedily their way.  

However, Deckard replied after thinking all the possibilities and courses of action through, and responded with the great intellect he possessed, responding with a "Huh?  I didn't hear you, say that again?"  Wain and the others fell to the deck in an anime facefault.

"Oh, ­_That's_ what you meant…"  Deckard spoke again, after the group had regained their ability to stay upright.  "Anyway, we shouldn't have to worry, since by the time the storm gets here, we'll have moved out of its path.  See?"  Deckard drew out a large map out of his back pocket and started writing complex navigational math that no one but him could understand. Well, at least most of them couldn't understand, Wain began questioning him.

"Deckard, here you write that the vector includes the velocity of the storm, but did you input the acceleration?"  Wain pointed to a tiny scribble next to an insanely large arrow that took up half of a map grid.  "No, but as you see here, I substituted a triangulation submatrix into the equation here, and…"  

Dei whispered quietly to Aima and Seena.  "How do you suppose that he knows all this stuff, while I don't even know what a sub-whatcha-ma-callit is.  Seena, is there any chance that Wain has gotten smarter, or am I just confused by seasickness?"  

"I think that Wain must have known it all along, because he definitely never had a chance to study anything of the sort, much less complex mathematics."  Seena replied, watching the two men argue a fine point of navigational equations.  "If you ask my opinion, I just think that Wain knows a lot more than he lets on.

"For instance," Seena related an incident to the other two.  "A couple of weeks ago, Wain and I were going to find the Ruby Apple in the Tanba Caves, and we came upon six King Hydras, and, he used a bit of Gale magic to *freeze the walls so the lasers bounced off the walls and back at the Hydras!*  Needless to say, we won, but without moving except for the Gale magic!"  

"Whoa, I never knew he was *that* smart.  Even I couldn't have thought that one up." Dei remarked, drawing the confused looks of Aima.  

Aima looked at Dei, with one eyebrow raised.  Dei looked back, and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  

"That's not saying a lot, Dei…" Aima smiled at Dei.  "Huh?  What do you mean, of course it wasn't a lot, only a few sentences said…  HEY!" Aima and Seena could almost see the single candlestick above his head flare into life.  "That's not nice, Aima."  Seena said, as she took the place of the mediator.  "I know… But it took him that long to figure it out!"  Aima chuckled a little more to further the embarrassment of Dei.

"That's it.  I'm going back to my cabin."  With that, Dei turned around and stomped towards the steps.  Aima hurried after him, with a look of concern in her voice.  

"Dei, I didn't mean it.  I was just joking…"  She caught Dei by the shirt sleeve and turned him to face her.  Seena hurried to catch up to them, since Wain and Deckard were still arguing.  

She arrived to see Dei shaking silently whilst looking down, and Aima with a worried look on her face trying to find out what was wrong.

"Dei?  Dei? You know that I was joking, right?  Dei?"  Seena looked on as Dei rose his head, but he wasn't crying, he was laughing.  

"You actually thought that I would cry over something as trivial as that?"  Dei cracked up again.  For a moment, Seena was worried that Aima would strike him for that bit of deceit, but was relieved when Aima also began to laugh.  

Seena shook her head slightly, 'Older people sure are strange in expressing love…'  She had been quite observant and had noticed all of the small 'signs' that Dei and Aima had both been giving out while near each other over their last week on board the ship, such as the happier mood, they were certainly more jovial, they shot small glances when they thought that the other wasn't looking, and they were more prone to staring out of the corners of their eyes.

"What's so funny?"  Deckard stopped next to Seena, indicating Dei and Aima with a slight nod of his head.  

"Yeah, Seena, what happened that was so funny?"  Wain also stepped up next to her, his crimson hair whipping around in the wind. 

 "Oh, nothing…"  Seena smiled a little, the corners of her mouth twisting upwards a little.

Just then, the boat rocked, as a tall wave crashed near the starboard.  

"What?"  Deckard's confusion was evident on his face as he looked upwards at the darkening sky.  "The storm's course should have blown it a couple kilometers to the south of us, but what I don't understand is why it's still here!"  Deckard shouted over the heavy rain that had just come out of nowhere.

As the company hurried to ready the ship to weather out the storm, Wain, who was acting as lookout, spotted, among a break in the waves, another ship out there, with a figure he could barely make out standing on the bow, seeming to be casting something; Wain could see the golden sheen of Bolt Magic.  Before he could make out what the figure was doing, several lightening bolts came out of the sky and came dangerously close, one only a few centimeters away from hitting the ship.  When Wain looked up, the ship and the figure were gone.

He didn't have any time to look for them, though, since a huge tidal wave, about thirty meters tall, was bearing down at them.  Wain ran over to Seena, who was waving at him to come and join the rest of the group down in the hold, and threw himself over her, shielding her from the wave that crashed down onto the deck.  All went black…

You know you shall not succeed.

Wha?  Who are you?  Wain looked around at the blackness that surrounded him.

You shall fall, descendant of Maxim…

Who are you?  What do you want?!

Ah…  The Spiritual Force is strong in you.  No matter.  The Cult of Darkness shall overwhelm all.

Who's the cult of Darkness?  What do you mean?

Alaric has failed to kill you, but I-er-we shall succeed where he has failed…

Why would you want to kill *me*?

A new world order shall rise from the ashes…

Are you insane?  In need of mental help, maybe?

And, above all, the Cult shall rule, their power and control stemming from the ground to the heavens…

Yep, I was right.  There still *are* loonies in this world…

Insult us all you'd like, but you shall see our power soon enough.  The time has come, and we shall arrive with the fury not unlike the storm you have weathered through…

I will stop you, whatever your plan is.

Try all you might, but even you cannot oppose the flow of the river.  We shall meet in the very near future…  Goodbye for now, Son of the Spiritual Force…

            Make no mistake, I will stop you whoever you are…

Wain…  Wain…  Please wake up…

Wain opened his eyes, blinking a few times, getting used to the light.  He blinked once more, and the view of a cerulean-haired girl came into his field of vision.

"Seena?"  Wain groggily spoke.  "Oh, Wain." Seena gently kissed Wain's forehead.  "What happened?  How is the ship?  What happened to the storm?"

"Wain, we're all right.  We made it through the storm, after you protected me from the wave."  Seena smiled lovingly down at her best friend now turned boyfriend.  "It's all right now.  We made it to Estoland.  We're currently in the makeshift hospital near the docks of Estopolis."  

"Estopolis?  Why didn't I hear of that before?"  Wain queried Seena.  

"Because, Wain, they just built it when they realized that a lot of people would want to come and see the legendary Doom Island."  Seena replied, stroking Wain's red spikes absentmindedly.

Wain sat up, stretching.  "Where are Dei, Aima and Deckard?  I need to find out who the man was, and why he wanted to kill me."  

"What man?"  Seena asked, confused.  "The man on the ship next to us near the storm," Wain replied, looking at Seena in confusion.  "Didn't you see the ship?  There was a man on the prow, and he looked like he was using Bolt Magic…" Wain trialed off, realizing the implications of what he had just said.

"Bolt Magic?"  Seena asked, her eyes widening.  "Why would someone want to kill you, Wain?  Especially with Storm magic.  Everyone knows that it's dangerous to use Bolt Magic in the middle of the ocean, since the water would shock them too…"  Seena trailed off, as she stared blankly into nothingness.

Just then, glass shattered outside the door.  Shouts of terror could be heard down in the main room of the hospital, as clangs of blades crossing, and axes swinging could be heard throughout the hospital.

"Let's go help out Dei and the others," Seena said, as she heard the all-too-familiar battlecry of Aima and the _whoosh_ of Dei's throwing daggers.

"Yes, let's go."  Wain replied as he donned the Terror Armor he had picked up from defeating Daos the first time, and fingered the small dragon scale on his necklace that he had obtained from killing an ancient dragon that was terrorizing a local town.  (A/N:  In this, Wain can wear both the Terror Armor and the Dragon Scale at the same time.  (+460 DEF and +100 REG)!!!)  He picked up the Alum Blade lying near his head, while Seena drew the Iris Blade from the belt where it hung around her waist.

When Seena and Wain arrived into the room, the bandits had all but taken over the room; However, one thing did surprise him: Amongst the fighters cornered into the hallway, he spotted Dei, Aima, Deckard, and two of his old friends: the Princess Melphis and Captain Randolph of her Royal Guard.

With the knowledge that they were safe, he told Seena, "Go and help them out, it's me that they want to fight."  

Seena nodded wordlessly, then began to slash her way across to their friends as Wain shouted a battlecry and launched himself towards the main contingent of the enemy.  However, the 'bandits' were better trained that Wain had thought.  Before long, he too, had been cornered, with gashes all over his body.  

However, before he could be taken prisoner or killed, he swung his sword one last time.  

This time, however, it was different.  

As he swung, he began to feel a strange sensation, not unlike a warm, tingly feeling.  Before his own eyes, and everyone else's, his sword began to glow a vibrant blue.  Energy seemed to flow back into his muscles, readying them for another round of fighting.  Wain seemed to straighten from his tired slump, and he swung, the arc of indigo sweeping across the bandits, cleaving several dozen into pieces, a circular holy sign appearing where he stood.  

The remaining bandits, seeing his newfound power, retreated out of the building and fled.

After the bandits fled, his companions slowly approached him cautiously, eyeing him suspiciously with the exception of Seena, who walked right up to him.  

"Wain, how did you use a Holy Sword Attack?  I thought that all our Spiritual Forces became dormant after you destroyed Zalbak and the Sinistrals."  Seena asked, her eyes expressing a confused wondering.  

"They did."  Wain replied to his companions, now with Melphis and Randolph among them.  "I suppose you told Melphis and Randolph about the storm and my blacking out?"  Dei and Aima nodded as one.  

"Well, there's something I didn't tell you yet…"  "We figured as much," Deckard muttered.  "But it isn't what you all think.  I haven't been hiding anything, I was just as surprised as you were when I did the attack.  During my blackout, I heard a strange voice.  I assume that Seena has filled you all in about the ship and the man?"  "Or woman," Aima put in; she had always maintained that a woman could fight as well as a man, and she wasn't going to stop now.  "Or woman," Wain agreed.

"Well, I heard a voice, that came and told me about how a 'Cult of Darkness' was going to come and destroy the world and create an new world order,"  Wain paused to survey the expressions of his friends.  

"And, they also said how even though I was the 'Son of the Spiritual Force', they would still find a way to destroy me.  And, from that, I can pretty much draw the conclusion that the Spiritual Force is starting to reawaken to confront this new evil."

"Wain is right."  Seena stepped up to face the rest of them.  "While I was battling, I felt a strange something, and that feeling was the same as the one I had when I first began my journey from Northland to Southland.  I trust that you felt it too, Wain?"  Wain nodded.

"All of you should have felt that feeling, am I correct?"  Slowly, the rest of the friends began to nod in unison.  "That means that the Spiritual Force has been restored to you, and we can now feel the power we had when fighting the Sinistrals.  We are now at the height of our powers when we were still fighting them, and we shall only get stronger."

"All right.  If we are going to go save the world one more time, I think we should first find the rest of the team, so we could fight better." Dei spoke up, and everyone agreed.

"Then it's decided.  We'll go find our friends and set out again, on a " Great Adventure"." Seena spoke, leaving no more room for doubt.  "Where shall we go now, Wain?"

"The Doom Island landed near Putriken, a small trading settlement a couple of days south of here.  We should go there first; the rest of the guys should be there."

Then, after that was said, the friends exited the now destroyed building and began to head South.

Author's Notes:  So, do you like it?  I hope it satisfies you, I liked it a lot.  Sorry for the delay and blah blah blah.  You know what I mean, with all the schoolwork and stuff, it's been hard to find some time to type this.

Next Time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues:  What will happen along the way south to Putriken?  Will the others be there?  What is the Cult of Darkness up to?  How will Wain and his friends stand up to them?  **

Next time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues: ****_Reunion_****_!_**

Please Review!

Thanks!

Blackraven


	3. Reunion!

Author's Note:  Thanks for clarifying the paragraphing format for me, Jack of Spades.  I'll try to keep that in mind while I type.

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything from Lufia 1, 2 or 3, though I wish I did.  I do, however, own the [city/town/forest/caves/the like] names of Estoland and the Cult of Darkness.

Also, sorry for the delay in between each chapter; Sunday is about the only time I can get to type.  

And now, onto…

**Estoland: The Quest Continues**

Everything around them was still, other than the crunch of the gravel beneath the group's feet, as they walked along a small path through the Silent Forest on their way to Putriken and the fallen Doom Island.

Melphis looked around at the rest of her friends, her silky hair swinging from one side to another, her eyes finally coming to a rest on Wain and Seena who were leading the group.  She smiled slightly; she had known from the first few weeks of traveling with Wain and Seena that they had a 'thing' for each other as proven by the constant flirting-slash-fights.  The Princess shook her head vaguely; this was not the place to be thinking such thoughts.  

The Silent Forest hadn't just gotten its name from the lack of reverberation; this was also the site where mass graves of monsters had been found, ranging from the littlest jellies to the largest dragons.  There were also rumors of a group of black robed people attacking the unwary traveler, so that was why they were standing guard.

'It's quiet.  Too quiet.'  Melphis thought.

She glanced around at Randolph who was, as usual, standing guard for anything that could have been a threat to her, then at Dei and Aima who were behind them, glancing behind the group every few seconds.  

Just then, Wain held up a hand, signaling them to stop.  Melphis, with the rest of the group, looked at the red-haired man with a look of confusion.  

The rest of them had been listening just as hard, and they hadn't heard anything, at least not Melphis.

Wain waved for them to quickly get off the path and into the low bushes and vines that were growing near the side of the small path, himself waiting until the last were well hidden.  Then, he silently motioned for them to stay put and stay quiet.

Melphis knelt behind a large growth of thick green vines and sickly purple flowers, listening for any sound that would show her what Wain had heard.

Then, she heard a faint whinny.  Then, faint hoof beats, getting louder as they seemed to come towards the group. 

Wain signaled for them to wait, as he climbed out of the bushes and stood in the center of the beaten path.

"Wain!  What do you think you're doing?!"  Seena hissed, kneeling only two bushes away from Melphis.  "That's dangerous!  Get back here, now!"

Wain only smiled, and shook his head faintly.  Seena would have climbed out and given her boyfriend a good whack on the back of the head, if Dei and Aima hadn't been holding her back from revealing their presence.

Just then, around the bend in the path, five hooded figures in black on horseback, each carrying a sword, came into view, stopping just in front of Wain.

"We have orders to accompany you to headquarters, Sir Knight.  Master Pachren desires your presence."  The figure who seemed like the leader of the group addressed Wain.  "Do not attempt to escape.  All attempts will cost you your life."

Wain, however, wasn't frightened at all.  "Oh, I won't escape.  I won't need to because I intend to defeat you here!"  And with that, he drew the Alum Blade, the glow of the blade brightening the dark forest around them.

Melphis looked over at Seena.  "Do you know what they're talking about?"  She hissed.

"No, I've never seen these people before.  Neither has Wain, but…" Seena trailed off, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"But what?"  Randolph joined in the whispered conversation.

"Wain told me that when he fell unconscious on the way here, he saw a black robed figure, and also there was a 'voice' in his head while he was still unconscious."  Seena replied to the rest of the group.  "Maybe these guys are of the same group as that figure."

The leader of the group threw back his head and began to laugh. 

"aHahahahahahahaha!"  

Seena covered her ears at the hideous sound, as did the rest of her companions and even one or two of the riders.

"You think you can defeat the some of the Forest Guard?"  The leader threw back his hood, revealing a close-cropped head and a coarse brown beard.  

"I am Reginald, leader of the Green Battalion of the Forest Guard.  We shall follow our orders and destroy you in the name of the Cult!  No one has ever defeated me and my four best knights.  We have bested some of the best fighters around!  We have killed over-"

Wain just pushed a lock of red hair out of his face and cut in, "Are you done babbling yet?  I want to get this over with."

Reginald's face couldn't have turned any redder than it was already, but somehow, it did.  

"How dare you insult the best of the Green Battalion's top fighters!  Even if you are the Son of the Spirit-whatchamacallit or whatever Master Pachren called you," and when he said 'you', spittle flew everywhere in an expression of hate,  "you are still one man and we are five in number!  Get him!"  The five riders charged in a straight column, swords out stretched, intent on using their mounts' momentum to slash the impetuous youngster's head off.

However, that didn't happen.

As the five charged, Wain leapt into action, rebounding from a tree on one side of the road to another on the other side and landing on a thick branch.  Before the riders registered what had just happened in their minds, Wain had leapt off, and took down the last two riders in an arc of blue.

The riders turned their mounts, now regarding the redheaded youngster with grudging respect.  He had done what was rumored amongst the growing Estoland population to be an impossibility: he, by himself, had accomplished what several older, wiser fighters and mages had not: he had killed two of the Green Battalion.  

Reginald faced the man in the middle of the path with a new look in his dark chocolate eyes.  'He's strong, stronger than anyone I ever knew.  Wait.  Red hair, Blue blade, black armor, green necklace…  No.  It couldn't be.  But then, why else would he be going to Putriken?'  His eyes widened a fraction.

Wain, catching the look, nodded.  "I see you have made the connection.  Yes, I am Wain.  I am the man who laid the final blow against both the combined forces of the Sinistrals and the Sun God Zalbak.  Along with my friends, we, mere mortals conquered the Gods themselves."  He glanced over to the bushes, his action not being missed by the three remaining figures.

Reginald looked over at the bushes, as several figures stood up.  Since it was dark except for their blades, he couldn't make out how many there were, but he knew that they were at least outnumbered, and versus these 'Godslayers', as the public had come to know them with reverence and thanks, the Forest Guard wouldn't stand even a tenth of a chance.

"Retreat!"  Wain saw as 'Reginald', as he called himself called to his companions and melted back into the forest.  He swept one hand over his forehead, glad that the encounter was over, and there was no danger of Seena… umm, err **_all his friends_- he slapped one hand to his forehead –being hurt in any way.**

Seena turned her head towards Wain after they had just began walking again.  "Wain?"

Wain turned his head to look at the woman by his side.  "What is it?"

Now, all the group's attention was focused soly on the two's conversation.

"What is the Forest Guard?"  Seena asked, the confusion now evident on her pale face.

"Honestly, I have no idea.  I can probably guess that they work for the Cult, but other than that, I have no idea."  Wain spoke, his voice carrying over to the rest of the group members.

It was at that moment that Captain Randoph spoke up.  

"We have heard something, though I do not know if we may use the information."  His old voice wheezing slightly, causing his (albeit) younger friends to observe him in concern.  "No, no it's nothing," he said, motioning to his throat and lungs.  "If I may, Princess."  He looked over at Melphis, soon followed by the other people in their party.

Melphis swallowed.  She had never gotten the hang of keeping a calm head under all the pressure that was present when people were looking at you.  It was in times like these when she understood just *why* Deckard had wanted so much to renounce his claim to the throne.  She nodded, motioning him to go on.

"Well, Princess Melphis and I had arrived a few days before you all, so we had the luxury of time to ask around.  While we were asking around for the way to the Doom Island crash site, we overheard two men talking about some cloaked figures and a strange Cult, which you," he pointed to Wain, "so kindly explained to us when we met a second time.

"We also overheard something about a Forest Guard, but all it was were that they were part of the Cult and guarded the way to Putriken by the order of the Cult.  Looks like the Cult wanted you for something, Wain."  And after Randoph finished, the rest of the group looked at Wain, expectantly waiting for him to say something to augment what Randoph had just stated.

Wain smiled a small smile.  "No, I do not know why they wanted me, and no, I do not know more than what you already know."

For some reason, he hadn't felt like telling them about the second time the voice had come, and he wasn't going to now.

+++~~~***~~~*****Flashback*****~~~***~~~+++

Wain and his friends had been walking South for a day now, and they had almost reached the Silent Forest, when they had come upon a small group of buildings called the 'City of Eleanos'.  

Wain remembered this clearly since Die had made a crack at the name by saying something about the "city's" size.

They had spent only a couple of gold at the inn to get a nice, hot meal and a good bed to sleep on.  (One for each of them, not all in one bed, you hentai out there, my apologies to the other readers out there)

Wain had just fallen into a deep sleep, when he had heard the voice again…

You know you shall not succeed.

No, not _again_…  I thought you had left for good!

Ahh, but I haven't.  Do not fret, Son of the Spirtual Force, a small test shall soon arise, do not fear.

What test?  When?  I will defeat you no matter who, or what you are!

Ahh, brave aren't we?  You won't be so brave after the next few obstacles…

It takes more than just a few tricks to get me scared!  I defeated Zalbak along with my friends!  With them, I shall never fall!

Hmm…  An interesting thought.  Things might get more interesting if…

If what?!  If anything happens to them, I'll make you pay!!!

Ahh.  A nerve, your friends are.  They shall be your downfall one day, Son of Maxim and Son of Nova (Name of Hero in Lufia 1 in this fic). 

I'm warning you…  Any harm, and I'll take your head off and hang it on the tallest spire of Doom Island…

Ha, a threat worth of one of the Godslayers…   Prepare yourself, Son of the Spiritual Force.  The Trial awaits you…

"Wake up Wain!"  Seena had shaken him awake from his dream.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Seena.  Just go back to sleep."

"I heard you shouting in your sleep, so don't tell me 'nothings wrong'."  Seena had regarded him with wide and caring eyes, almost making him spill the tale, but he had led it in, not wanting to burden them with the knowledge of them also becoming a target.

"I just had a bad dream, Seena.  It's nothing, though I appreciate you caring."  He had forced a smile, though he hated lying to his girlfriend, he felt he had to in this case.

+++~~~***~~~*****End Flashback*****~~~***~~~+++

"Look! Wain!" Seena's voice rang out a couple of minutes later as they had continued walking, as she pointed to the opening in the trees where Wain could see some sunlight at the end of the path.

After they walked out, they saw Putriken, the town lying spread out in front of them in the plains below the hills.

"Well, it's on to Putriken."  And with that, Wain led the party down past the rolling green hills towards the small town.

Author's Note:  Sorry for the delay, I had this really bad cold and I wasn't allowed to use the computer while I was at home!!!  Oh well, so what'd you think?  Should I continue?

Next Time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues:  What will happen to our heroes as they venture deeper into the heart of Estoland?  Also, what did Master Pachren mean by 'they will be your downfall'? (hint hint)  Will the others be there?**

Next time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues: ****_Doom_******_Island_******_,_****_ Revisited!_ Part One of Two!**

Please Review!

Thanks!

Blackraven


	4. Doom Island, Revisited! Part One of Thr...

Standard Disclaimer: Need I explain more?

Author's Note: Thanks to all you guys out there who reviewed!  I also want to apologize (again) for the lateness of this update: I had serious writers' block.

Oh, and before I forget, there is a part where there is "a detailed description of a _homo sapien_ imploding", so if there is anyone who might not enjoy the *ahem* liberal description, you are now warned…

Now, onto…

**Estoland: The Quest Continues**

Chapter 4: Doom Island, Revisited  Part One of Three

            It was a bright and sunny day like any other in Putriken, with shops open, people in the street, and the _clop-clop_ of horses' hooves on the gray cobblestones that had just been laid a few weeks ago.  However, this day would be very different from all others, since a group six travelers had arrived.

            Maeru, owner of the Twin Swords Inn and Pub, had found something odd about these six travelers, something that she couldn't quite place, yet was so obvious that made the distinction between them and the rest of her tenants.  

            For one, they had just walked in casually, not worried about the local gang who had "reserved" her inn for their personal use everyday from opening until about six at night, and that's if they didn't get drunk.  They had entered with an air of power, yet cool and collected, but, at the same time, not swaggering or boasting in any way.  And another was that they didn't try to conceal their weapons, as if inviting a fight with anyone within visual range.

            She shook her head slightly.  Even though they appeared to be fighters- two were carrying swords, and two were carrying staffs- the gang wouldn't be pleased at this turning of events- Not that she liked the Hellfire Gang, but she couldn't do anything about it: They had almost complete control of the town since there were no police established yet.  The few well-doers that had attempted to stop them had found their head stuck on a long pike atop the small fountain in the center of town.

            Even as she looked on, members of the gang had already begun to take notice of these travelers and were beginning to close in.  She shook her head, causing several indigo strands to fall.  'I guess I'll have to close tomorrow to clean up the blood…' she thought, as ever angry about the thought that she couldn't do anything about it.

            Wain and company sat down at a small table in the center of the room, apparently the only table left.  This had been the only inn in town, and they had to rest up before going to the crash site, where, doubtless, the Cult would be.  

            He looked around, his eyes taking in their surroundings.  They narrowed quickly as he confirmed what his unconscious had been telling him as soon as they had entered: These folks aren't the ones he'd want to meet at night in a dark, out-of-the-way alley.  

Wain looked up, his eyes sweeping over the rest of his companions' eyes.  There was the same look in each of them: The danger, however much he'd like to pretend and just kick back and relax for this one night, was very much real.

He turned his head slightly as a man, dressed in a flamboyant red and black armor complete with red plumes (think Roman helmets) like everyone else, pulled up a chair with a loud scraping noise next to him and sat down without asking.

"So…  What brings you here to our little town of Putriken?" The man said, seemingly drunk, yet emphasizing the possessive in the question.  "You here for sightseeing?  Supplies?  Doom Island?"  He asked the last part with a small slight of the eyes, shifting from Wain to Seena.

"What are you doing with this group of losers?" He asked, staring at Seena, who was looking upon him with disgust written all over her face.  "Why don't you come with me for awhile?  I bet I could show you something back in the storage room, eh?  How about it?"  He asked, slightly licking his lips in a manner that implied, well…  that.

Wain now looked from the unwanted company to his cerulean-haired girlfriend, silently asking if she wanted to get rid of this guy now with his eyes.

"I'm flattered, but no."  Seena spoke calmly, although men in the same uniform were all around the table leering at the three women present.

The man's eyes, just visible behind an armored faceplate flashed.  

"No one can resist me.  No one can deny me of what is rightfully mine!!"  He shouted for all the world to hear.

Wain stood up, his crimson hair waving in an unseen breeze seeming to radiate from him.  

"I believe she just did."  He stated simply.

"Now you're in for it!  No one denies me of something and then insults my intelligence in the same minute!" The room suddenly seemed to house more men.  "Now we'll show you why we are called the Hellfire Gang!!  Get him!!"

Wain looked at this companions, silently mouthing, 'I'll take care of this,' as he drew the Alum Blade.

Maeru crouched in a small alcove behind the counter, shielded from anything that might com flying her way, but with a perfect vantage point from which to see what happened.  Her eyes widened, she realized what she saw was actually real.

The red haired man, apparently either a close friend or boyfriend of the ocean-haired girl, was now taking out the gang's members one slash after another, while the rest just stayed put near the wall, taking care of any stragglers that happened to come near them.

"Aaah!" Seena cried, slumping, a small dart probably filled with a sedative protruding from her left shoulder.

Wain turned in time to see the man who had been lusting after Seena grab her and jump outside.  

Maeru looked back towards the red haired fighter who had been taking out the gang, to see a change occur over him.  

For, after witnessing the act that the apparent leader of the gang had just committed, Wain felt all emotion leave him like when he had been fighting Guard Daos a year ago.  

All fear and tiredness was leeched away from his body.  His mind cleared, and filled with only one goal: To get Seena back.

Maeru's eyes widened at the sight, as did his companions as a wind picked up _inside_ the inn!!  Slowly at first, the wind began to gather in a circular pattern around the fighter, then speeding up.  

Then, she witnessed a sight she would remember forever.  The wind, which appeared to be coming from the fighter himself, had turned a dark blood red.

Dei had watched in fear, not being able to do anything to save his friend Seena, now watched in amazement at the unlimited power that Wain was now summoning.  

The Spiritual Force that Wain had called upon was immense, even more than the Spiritual Force he had expended in the battle with Guard Daos and Zalbak combined, colliding into the remaining enemies with the force unlike a fifty ton steel block falling onto a person from an altitude of half a mile.

Then, from the middle of the scarlet tornado, came a roar so powerful, it shattered the triple pane windows and blew out the candles, leaving everything bathed in an intense red glow.  

"**SSEEEEEEENNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

The man who had held Seena now stood frozen in front of the archway leading into the Twin Swords, Seena on the ground next to him, his eyes not believing what he saw.  

A sapphire beam arced up from the crimson storm of pure power, and then fell with such swiftness and accuracy upon the man.  Then, right after it struck, it rebounded right back to its original location from inside the inn.  The wind began to die down.

The red storm faded, revealing Wain with his sword sheathed and Seena cradled in his arms.  He turned his head towards the man in the middle of the road, as did the Maeru, the rest of his companions, and the local populace from the sanctuary of their stone archways.

A small wind blew through the silence of the town.

Then, abruptly, the man's eyes rolled up into his head, then a bright white light shone perpendicular to the ground, right in his line of symmetry.  Then, the body was shielded from view as a torrent of blood gushed out and the simultaneous implosion of his body created an explosion of vital innards and blood. 

After the body fell, now spread all over the ground, did the whispering begin as the townsfolk looked upon Wain cradling Seena.

"That's no man, he's a demon, the way he fights!"

"I wish my husband was more like him, in terms of bravery and –giggle– looks!"

"He just defeated the whole Hellfire gang singlehandedly!"

"Ma, I wanna grow up to be just like him someday."

However, Wain hadn't been listening to them, for Dei had told him something of far more importance.

"What do you mean the Awakening won't wake her?"

"This isn't any old sedative.  I've seen it used during my days as a rogue thief, the Theives' Guild tried to get rid of me.  It's a sedative so deadly that the antidote must be administered in seventy-two hours or the poison shall render her incapable of movement."  Dei worriedly told Wain.

"Then what's the antidote?"  Wain asked, anxious to administer it to Seena.

"Alas, we do not have it, nor the ingredients required to make it."  Dei replied.

"I think I may be of service."  The innkeeper stepped up to the group.  "I am called Maeru, owner of this inn.  In thanks for ridding this town of the Hellfire Gang, I shall tell you all the information that I know that may be of relevance to this.

"There is a healer, about a half day's walk from here to the south, opposite the crash site of the Legendary Doom Island.  She has been on this continent before any of us and probably knows it better than anyone around.  She may know of the ingredients you seek."  

"We thank you for this knowledge."  Wain replied, grateful for a chance to heal Seena.

((((++++----++++))))

            Wain hurried out of the town with Dei and Aima, after leaving Melphis and Randolph, who reluctantly stayed behind after Melphis volunteered to watch over Seena, towards the South...

            His eyes shone with the old determination that he had back in the days in which they had fought the Sinistrals.

            He would overcome any obstacle in his path.  He would go through any trial, in order to save Seena.  He would die for Seena.  She was his life, his sustenance.  She would live, if it were the last thing he would do.

((((++++----++++))))

A hooded figure stood, staring down and laughing at a swirling crystal in the rough shape of the Sinistral emblem, in which three figures are seen making their way south…

An echo is heard, in the empty and dark room.

            'They will be your downfall…  downfall…  downfall…'

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-ok I'll stop now.  Cruel of me to stop in this of all places, right? *smiles evilly*

                        So, you like it?  After all, this is only the first part!!!

Again, suggestions are accepted, though flames shall be doused.

Oh, by the way, I typed this all in one go, and it's really late, so I may not be at my best.  Any mistakes, please inform.  Thanks.

One last thing:  What I mean by the Sinistral Emblem is the yellow marking on the red carpet right before Zalbak in Doom Island in Lufia 3 (duh).

Next Time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues:  What will happen to our heroes as they venture into the Southern Wastelands?  What will they find there?  Will Seena survive that long?  Will they even be able to find an antidote?**

Next time on **Estoland: The Quest Continues: ****_Doom_******_Island_******_,_****_ Revisited!_ Part 2 of 3!**

Please Review!

Thanks!

-Blackraven


	5. Doom Island, Revisited! Part Two of Thr...

**_Lufia 4 is out today, May 6th, 2003!!! Oh, happy day!!! (Although my mom said that I can't get it until the Weekend, Damn it…)_**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER, ****DOOM********ISLAND**** REVISITED, HAS BEEN CHANGED TO HAVE THREE PARTS: I COULDN'T FIT ALL OF IT IN ONE PART.  SORRY.**

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess…   Is it 'yes I do own the whole Lufia series and all of its characters and wonderful plots' or is it "No I don't own Lufia though I wish I did'?  Let's see, did I hear a " No"?  Well, you're **_RIGHT!_  I don't!!! (Though I wish I did)**

Author's Note: Thanks to Orion's Shadow and Jack of Spades for your continued correspondence to this fic.  I really appreciate you guys and the help you've given (especially Jack of Spades).  *Gets all teary-eyed*  I luv you guys- *tomato hits square in the face*  Hey! Who did that? *A huge guy about six and a half feet tall and heavily muscled, stands up and points to himself, as if daring me to ask*  Uhh, nevermind.  

One thing that I forgot to mention last chapter:  In this fic, Wain is able to accomplish feats worthy of gods; superhuman strength at times.  So, if you want a fic which sticks to how they might behave if they created a sequel to this of Estoland, look elsewhere, for you won't find it here.

One more thing, there is some coarse language in this fic so-  Hey!  What are you doing?!  *readers pick me up and march me to the window and the fifty-story drop*  Unhand me at once!  I demand that you let go of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- splat. *Red spot appears on the pavement.  *Readers cheer*

*Comes back* Of course, if that happened, there wouldn't be any more continuations of this fic, so _obviously_, I won't die.  Isn't that great?!! *crickets and readers with murderous glares in eyes* Eh, guess not… *backs up*

Some phrases in this fic are of my own creation:  Definitions may be found at the bottom of this fic. 

OK, I'm probably putting everyone off this fic with this really long intro, so I think I'll stop now.

Now, onto…

**Estoland: The Quest Continues**

****

Chapter 5: Doom Island, Revisited  Part Two of Three

"Gotcha!"  Wain cleaved the Medusa in half diagonally, then jumping back as to avoid the splatter of blood as the last of the monsters fell.

"Is it just me, or is it that wherever we –no, you- go, there are monsters and fighting?"  Dei asked, standing off to the side, his armor tinged with a few slight splotches of blood, probably belonging to one of the dozen monsters that had attacked them simultaneously.

"How should I know?  All I know about my fate is that I was destined to fight, and that was from a fortune teller," Wain replied, smiling slightly since he had never told the rest of his companions how Seena and he had met.

"Oh.  If it had been any other case, I would've said that that was a lie, but then…  You, Wain of Patos.  Protector of Peace.  Slayer of the Sinistrals.  Zealot against Zalbak.  No one can exactly say that you were not destined to fight, although… " And now, Dei mumbled just loud enough for both Aima, who was standing next to Dei and Wain to hear.  "I just think that fortune tellers are liars, who run scams that have whole populations believing them…"

Wain smiled, thinking, 'If Seena heard that, she'd go ballistic.  So, I guess that Seena never got around to telling him what her profession is…'  The smile dropped off abruptly.  'And she'll never get the chance if I don't get that antidote in time.'

"Let's go, we're wasting time, Dei."  Aima called from ahead of the small clearing where now laid several monster cadavers.

"Yeah, let's." Wain chorused.

((((++++----++++))))

            "Are they coming?"

            "Yes, sir.  Right on schedule, like the man told us."

"Good."

"STOP THAT!  UNHAND ME AT ONCE, YOU BARBARIANS-"  *CRACK* and then, a muffled *whump*

"And put her into a cell, preferably one which is sound proof.  Guard it well. Dismissed."

"Sir."

((((++++----++++))))

*knock knock knock*

"Anyone in there?"  

"Hello?"

"So, I guess no one's home."

If anyone had come to the small thatched villa in the middle of a small clearing complete with a thin, bubbling brook running through it, they would have suspected the three to be thieves:  A man with flaming red hair was at the door, looking around the clearing in a furtive manner every few seconds.  A shorter man with a few strands of unruly white hair falling down from beneath his helmet was peeking into the glass-paned windows, as a woman clad in a dark green robe stood on the other side of the house, looking for an opening.

"Look," Dei motioned for Wain and Aima to come.  "The glass is broken."

"So is the wall back here," Aima called.

"The door seems to be fine, it is still as strong as ever," Wain commented.  "Is the hole in the wall large enough for us to get in?"

"No," Aima replied, as the two men gathered around her. "I'm not sure if I can get in, and I know with all that armor, Wain definitely can't.  However, I think that you might just fit." She said, looking directly at Dei, along with Wain.

"Huh?" Dei turned from looking in the hole, only to see his two companions staring right at him.  "What?  What did I do…"  He trailed off, then looked from them to the hole, then back again.

He shook his head furiously.  

"NO.  Uh-uh.  Nana.  Minime.  Definitely NOT.  I am NOT going in there.  How am I supposed to know that there isn't someone in there already, holding a sword right above the hole, just waiting for me to stick my head through?  No.  I am just fine, thank you, standing firmly out here"  He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head no.

"Oh, come on, Dei," Aima said. "Not even for me?" 

She pouted slightly, causing Dei to waver in his "standing firmly", affecting a small smile from Wain.

'It's times like these when I feel like I'M the only mature one in this group,' Wain thought, as he watched the antics of his friends.

"Anyway," Aima was saying, "You already looked through the broken windows, right?"

Dei opened one eye and looked at her appraisingly.  "Yeah… What about it?"

"You didn't happen to see anyone in there with a sword poised above the hole, did you?" Aima spoke with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"Well… no…"  Dei opened both eyes and seemed to be thinking.

"Well, there you have it. You saw it with your own two eyes.  No one is in there, so we might as well have a look around, right?"  Aima spoke convincingly, with reason on her side.

Wain still stood on the sidelines of this debate, thinking.  'So, I guess Aima won this round,' 

For, it had gotten to be a routine for Aima and Dei to argue about every small thing, usually one would win, then the other would tie it and up it by one, then the other would come back and up it again, and so on so forth.

"But what if some guy was hiding under a table and moved near the hole after we stopped looking?"  Dei's response slashed through Wain's last thought.

'Check that.'  Wain decided to put a stop to this when he saw Aima open her mouth for another way to persuade him to her point of view.  It was taking too long, and Seena would be becoming more distant from full recovery for every second that they wasted.

"Come on guys, we still have to help Seena, and Dei, you are the only one who can fit through the hole.  You won't want her to be mad at your reluctance to help when we finally get the antidote, do you?"  Wain stepped between the two.

"Get the antidote, hahahahahaha!  That's funny!!"

"Who's there?" The three friends turned around to see several fighters clad in red armor wielding a variety of weapons from morningstars, spears, axes, and daggers.

"We are the members of the Second Wing Knights who shun all swords, believing them for weaker men since they are the easiest weapon to handle, also allies of the Vermilion Warriors and the Forest Guard."

"Why are you here?"  Aima called out, slipping on her fist.

"What do you want?"  Dei pulled out his Mad Edge, and readied it for battle.

"Who are you working for?"  Wain pulled out both the Alum and Dual Blades from their sheathes on both sides of his waist.

"Wain?  Are you sure that's smart?  Two blades, especially ones with that amount of power aren't easy to handle even with two hands," Aima whispered as the men of the Second Wind Knights advanced slowly.

"Don't worry.  I've been practicing."  Wain replied, loud enough for all to hear, as the Knights, who numbered about half a dozen charged.

Loud clashes of steel, iron, Zircon filled the clearing, with the occasional ring of Floatium slicing through other blades intervening.  Aima glanced at Wain.  He _had been practicing.  He wielded the two ultimate blades with the utmost precision and skill._

Dei looked at the two he was fighting.  He was surprised that only two of them were able enough and were holding against his flurry of cuts and stabs.  No doubt about it, this group of Knights was _good_.  

Then, a wild yell was heard by all from a side of the clearing.

Dei turned his head, just in time to see a dozen more fighters clad in red rush forward.  'Damn it, **_more_??!'**

He looked towards Wain, who was just plain slicing off their weapons with his two blades, making them retreat for their lack of weaponry.

Dei thought, 'Even Wain can't hold all of these guys off,' for their weapons had a silver aura around them, signifying sorcery-enhanced weapons, contrasting with the red of the Dual and the blue of the Alum.

However, an amazing sight was in store for the Dei, Aima and the ones fighting them, because, a wind began to blow.

"Huh? What the fuck-"  A man in red shouted as a white bolt of pure Spiritual Energy fell from the skies and fed directly into Wain.  Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the bright bolt disappeared into oblivion.

"Nothing to worry about.  Unless…"  A figure wearing the cloak of the Cult stood atop the small villa holding a short staff with a dark violet jewel atop it.  "But no, it's heresy to even think that."

But then, a faint white glow began to emit from Wain, diverting all attention to him.

Then, he disappeared, leaving the rest of the fighters around him in a state of shock.

Next, a blue are suddenly appeared, its path traveling through each red-armored warrior.

A flash of black vertical lines on the roof, across form the Cult member.  Wain appeared, his Alum blade out and his Dual Blade sheathed.

A wind blew.

All the red clad Knights of the Second Wing fell, as one, deep gashes appearing simultaneously across their armor.

The Cult member's eyes opened wide, his mouth dropping.  These were the strongest fighters of the Second Wing, and they were defeated this easily?  And there was also the case of the bright white bolt.  'Th-that was impossible!  Only the Gods could attain that speed.'

"Now, kindly tell us what was after 'unless'," Wain spoke softly, yet his voice carried to all the surviving fighters, mainly him, the member, Dei and Aima.

"OK, OK!!  I'll talk!  Just- Don't kill me, alright?" The member dropped his staff, his courage now fled.  

"Also, what is this?"  Wain's sword flicked out, cutting a small, strange golden chain around his neck.

"Auugh!" The man fell to his knees, writhing in agony, rolling down and falling the twenty feet to the ground with a heavy *whumph*.

"AUUUUUUUGGHH!!" He cried, hands grasping his throat, where the chain had been.

Wain looked at Dei, surprised at the reaction to a simple chain being removed, though it had confirmed his suspicions: the man had had a strange look in his eyes, and they seemed to be glowing with a slight golden aura, and the necklace was also glowing the same way, leading Wain to believe that he was being possessed by the Cult as a slave for their dirty work.

Eventually, the man stopped, and got to his knees, shaking with the aftershocks of the pain.  

"What happened?"  Wain asked.

"I th-thank y-you for y-your hel-lp.  I-I am most grateful for i-it.  The C-Cult forced m-me to help them with th-that necklace.  Again, m-my most profound thanks."  The man threw off his Cult garb, revealing himself to be around Wain's age with vibrant green hair with golden eyes, and pulled his staff towards him.

"Ah.  Then, would you be so kind to give us your name?"  Aima asked, still unsure about where the man's loyalty laid.

"My name is Manst.  I am a sorcerer's apprentice.  I hail from the town of Nardrac, about a week's travel to the East."  The man replied, standing up slowly.

"Is there anything that you remember about what just happened?"  Dei asked, as Wain jumped from the roof.

"Yes.  I remember all of it, all of it."

'Wow.  He certainly has good stamina; he already has suppressed the pain.'  Aima thought.

"Then, can you recall anything that you were going to say to us?"  Wain asked.

"Yes.  There is a book that speaks of such events as the white bolt of Spiritual Force, the Book of Deeds.  In it, there is a reference to more gods."

With this, Wain stiffened at the thought of more enemies for them to fight and more chances of Seena getting hurt, or worse, killed.

As if reading his mind, the man shook his head.  

"No, not Gods of Evil like the Sinistrals, but a reference to the Gods of Good, the enemy of the Evil Gods.  It says that there once was a time when the Balance of Good and Evil were kept, and they shared power, keeping the world stable.  However, the Sinistrals convinced the last God, Zalbak of the Living Flame, to help them lock the four Gods of Good away, and they succeeded.  That was over five millennia ago.  Now, the Final Prophecy is beginning to come true:

**The Final Prophecy**

Three times shall the Island rise

Filled with Evil, Wrought with Lies

Beneath the Shadow, Warriors ascend

Underwater Wreck, they shall rend

Though Gods of Evil, with their feats

The Champion of Good shall defeat

Oppression and Destruction, and Falsities' fission

Restore Order and Harmony, that is his Mission

In his veins, Blood of Maxim

Fate of the World on the Rim

The Fulcrum of Power, where actions Led

Water of Rivers Now Turning Red

The Successor of the Dual Blade

With his skills, victories are made

With Creed of Trust in his Friends

Journey together to the Ends

Atop the Tower, numbering Fifth

Lies the Ancient Scripts of Myth

End of Middle month Dumarr

Comes Holy Ray of Red Star

With power, is Good's Blessing

Keep the World from Digressing

Power of Good in our Fleet

Rout the Enemy to their Defeat

With Force of Good dwindling fast

Minions of Evil finally amass

The Final Battle, now at Hand

At Stake: the Fate of Land

            That is the reason that the Cult commanded me to stop you; YOU, Wain of the Village Patos, is the only one who fits the context of this prophecy."

"But, why?"  Wain asked, clearly worried and confused.  "Why me? Why does the Cult want to attack me?  Why not someone else?"

"How much you wanna bet that he still won't understand after he explains, Aima?"  Dei had sidled over to her when Manst had been reciting the script, but, he didn't believe in that sort of shit.

Aima quickly motioned for him to shut up; she was also worried, like Wain about this turning of events.

Manst smiled sadly, shook his head and replied, "The Cult of Darkness wishes for the eradication of you and your friends, BECAUSE you are you."

"I'm afraid I still do not understand."  Wain said, motioning all four of them to sit down on the conveniently placed benches.  "Would it be too much trouble to ask if you provided us with the details?"

"The Cult is working to resurrect the Sinistrals and Zalbak."  The forest-haired man spoke, eliciting a loud gasp from the rest.

"WHAT!!?" They gasped as one.

"That's absurd!  Such a thing would be impossible!"

"Heresy!  If any of the priests heard you, you would be cast out as a heretic!!"

"Could it be done?"

The two turned to face Wain.

"Aw, come on, Wain!  You know such a thing is impossible!  You know that Erim's Spiritual Force is not present on this world any longer."

"Yeah!  Listen to Aima!"

"Yes."

"WHAT!!?"  the three gasped again.

"It is possible.  On the Eve of the Ides of Dumarr, the Tenth Month, when the Red Star of Maxim is atop the fifth Pillar of Ancient Legends, it can be done, as stated in the Prophecy.  The Cult has been working towards this goal ever since you defeated the Gods of Evil."  He paused to look around for any enemies still lurking in the shadows of the forest.  

When he found none, he continued, "However, since it is also possible to release the Gods of Good on the same day in the same place, the Cult wants to destroy you and your lineage, because only one with the blood of Maxim may release the Gods of Good from their imprisonment."

"I think that that is good and all, but, sir: You wouldn't have any antidote for Swift Darkness Poison, would you?"  Wain asked.  He had already realized the implications of what Manst said, but keeping Seena from losing ability to breathe was more important, as of now.

"Why would you ask- Oh.  I understand.  No, I am sorry to say that I do not, but the Healer is being held in a cave a short walk from here, and her knowledge should be able to help you find an antidote to save your lady friend."  He turned, and began to walk briskly towards the woods.  
  


"But- How?"  Dei asked, mouth agape, since no one had yet mentioned anything about Seena yet.

"I believe her name to be Seena, am I right?  Thank you, Dei.  Oh, before you ask, I think I might have forgotten to mention that I am also a mind-reader, a much respected one, before I was conscripted by the Cult for their work."  

"We might as well go; we don't have any alternative, do we?"  Wain asked, glancing at his two companions.

With that, they hurried to catch up to Manst.

DEFINITIONS:

Morningstar- A medieval weapon, a hammer-like weapon with several fixed spikes on the hammer part

Mace- Heavy club with a spiked metal head

Maxim- Original slayer of the Sinistrals; also a Star named for him, with an unusual color: RED (like the Dual Blade, coincidence?  I think not.)

Ides- The fifteenth day of the 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 10th month, and the thirteenth day of others

Dumarr- The tenth month in the world of Lufia

Pillars of Ancient Legends- 12 Pillars with ancient text on them telling of 12 prophecies: the Final Prophecy is written on the Fifth Pillar. 10 pillars are arranged in a circle, with the remaining two pillars in the center pointing North and South

Cult of Darkness- Group of people who are trying to resurrect the Sinistrals and Zalbak once more

Gods of Evil- Four Sinistrals; composed of (from weakest to strongest) Gades of Destruction, Amon of Chaos, Erim of Death, and Daos of Terror.  Archenemies of the Gods of Good

Gods of Good- Benign Four; composed of opposites to the Sinistrals;??? of Restoration, ??? of Unity, ??? of Life, ??? of Peace. Archenemies of Gods of Evil

Zalbak of the Living Flame- Once a Neutral God, was swayed to the side of Evil by the Sinistrals; helped in imprisoning the Gods of Good

Spiritual Force- Also known as SF, Spiritual Energy of the Soul affects attributes of that person of which it is housed and their companions

Dual Blade- Red blade made of Floatium, amplifies Spiritual Force

Alum Blade- Blue blade, even more powerful than the Dual Blade

Patos- Town in which Wain, our protagonist, hails from (comes from), located in Southland, Epsis Continent

Final Prophecy- If fulfilled, Balance restored to the world; If not, Evil reigns unchecked forever: Only one of Maxim's blood can unlock the Gods of Good, however

Author's Note: Thanks for bearing with me for all this time: I hadn't much time to work on this, so I decided to finish this in honor of the Fourth Lufia.

All comments are accepted, although flames shall be dealt with a Wave Spear.

Next time, on **Estoland: The Quest Continues: Will Wain and company return within the allotted three days before Seena is incapacitated by the poison?  Can Manst really be trusted?  Will he be another competitor for Seena's attention? (Wild guesses, anyone?  Did I hear a 'no'? CORRECT!!!)  What about the Final Prophecy?**

Next time, on **Estoland: The Quest Continues: ****Doom********Island**** Revisited, Part Three of Three!**

Thanks!

Please Review!!!

Blackraven10187


End file.
